I've Been Locked Inside
by NeverFeltSoViolated
Summary: We know Tate isn't all that innocent, but you can't blame a guy for loving Kurt Cobain. But maybe Kurt Cobain's death had ripple effects?


HELLO FOLKS. Welcome to my first AHS story. I'm not that great of a writer, I know, but I just have so much angst to get out about it. A little AU

In this story, Tate and Violet are together, you can believe that they never broke up or they got together eventually, I like to believe they never broke up.

Also, I know nothing about Kurt Cobain other than what I read on Wikipedia, so if some of the facts written are false, I am truly sorry.

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I own nothing involving American Horror Story._

* * *

><p>Violet and Tate were lounging around in their old room. They didn't like to gallivant around the house because not all the spirits were as friendly as them. They did this day after day. Sometimes they'd play cards, chess, or watch Youtube videos.<p>

"I'm getting sick of listening to the same songs everyday" Violet admitted.

"You're right. I am too. You can try going on the computer and downloading some new Kurt Cobain songs. I haven't heard any new ones in a while." Tate responded.

"What?" Violet said. Did he not know?

"I'll search some on Youtube." Tate offered taking the laptop off of Violet's lap..

"No wait, Tate don't." Violet answered back taking the laptop back. "Nevermind, I'm fine with what we're listening too."

"Why? You don't like Kurt Cobain?" Tate responded with a laugh, knowing it wasn't true.

Violet then realized Tate didn't know that Kurt Cobain had died. How could Violet tell him? How could she tell him his hero is dead? He was like an innocent child and she was about to break his heart.

"Tate.. Kurt Cobain hasn't made any new music… for a while now." Violet told him softly.

"What? Why? He's changed the music industry, how could he stop making music?" Tate answered very confused.

"Well you see… he- he died" Violet said, almost inaudibly. But she knew Tate heard.

He didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed everything.

Disappointment.

Tate's seen so much darkness he didn't even feel sad.

He let it sink in for a moment "How?"

"He killed himself" Violet stuttered out, afraid of how Tate would accept it.

He didn't react though.

"When?"

"April 5th, 1994"

"April 5th? Are you positive?"

"Yeah positive" They both just stayed their quietly, Violet watching Tate as he was running through his thoughts.

"I have to go, Vi. I have to think about some things." And he was gone before Violet could say another word.

A few days have passed. Not that that mattered to Violet. Days were starting to become trivial to her. What mattered was that she hadn't seen Tate and she was becoming very worried about him. She thought he'd take it hard but this was a little absurd.

She walked into her room one day and there he was lying on her bed.

He didn't look up when she came in. She didn't say anything either. She just walked in and lay down next to him. She knew that he must have been ready to talk, what about, however, she wasn't really sure. There must be something more to the story then anger over a rock star's untimely death.

"1994, I was in my junior year at Westfield High." Violet already had many questions, but let Tate continue his story. "All the bullshit that was going on was starting to get to me, my mom, the kids at school bullying me, Beau dying. I couldn't handle it anymore. But then, I'd come home, listen to a Nirvana album and I felt like I could handle anything."

He nudged her, knowing that was how they felt when they were with each other. Violet wanted him to continue because she knew exactly how it felt to just slam her door, closing out the bullshit and welcomed in the sounds of Morrisey on her iPod. "The morning of April 5th, I found out the guy my mom was sleeping with killed my brother" Violet was shocked but didn't say anything. "I ran up to my room before I could do anything foolish and saw Addy standing there in tears, holding a broken Nirvana album. Hurting Addy's feeling was the last thing I wanted to do at that time so I just told her to leave. I turned on the radio. The station was going on about someone dying. Death was the last thing I wanted to hear about..." Tate had tears building up in his eyes. "I switched the station but I couldn't escape the story. Must've been pretty famous huh?"

Violet knew the answer, her eyes were starting to tear up, as well. "Kurt Cobain, suicide." Tate managed to say before the tears fell "Kurt Cobain couldn't stand this filthy goddamn world, how could I? How could I let the people that I actually liked and cared for live in this filthy horror show? Go on, say it. I know what you're thinking, Vi, I'm crazy." Violet was confused, that wasn't what she was thinking at all. Violet grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You're not crazy. I think you were confused at the time, but you had good intentions." Violet said trying to comfort him, but not really sure how.

"I've got a band we haven't listened to yet. Have you ever heard of The Kinks?" Violet suggested.

Tate just smiled at her. At that moment he felt how truly lucky he was to have Violet.

* * *

><p>Like I said, I'm not a great writer, but maybe eventually I will be.<p>

**Shamless self-promotion: If you're a true Violate fan follow me on Tumblr at .com**


End file.
